boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerman Strikes Back
"It's payback time! Tell me where your puny base is, and I will crush it!" Summary *This event is unlocked after having built the Weapon Lab. *In this event, Lt. Hammerman will appear in a Gunboat near your home base on the Archipelago. *This event starts at 6 am for your timezone every 6 days and lasts for 21 hours. *To win the event, you must successfully defend your base against Lt. Hammerman's attack. *For winning, you will receive Prototype Modules. Event *Every six days, Hammerman appears for the event. *In this event, Hammerman attacks your base. *To begin the event, tap on the Gunboat labelled as "Hammerman's fleet" that is located near your home base on the Archipelago map. *Once you tap on the Gunboat, you will be presented with information about that day's event. **The number of tries you have left to successfully defend. You have three tries during the event. **The Prototype Modules that you will get for winning **The troops that Lt. Hammerman will use on the attack. **The Statue bonuses that will buff his troops in the attack. *From this info box, you to an also tap the "Defend" button to begin defending the attack. **Each try will cost a certain amount of Gold to begin. This amount equals 5 times the cost to start an attack at your current Experience level. *Once you start the defense, you will be able to watch Hammerman attack your base. *If you successfully defeat all of Hammerman's troops, you will win the reward. *If Hammerman destroys your Headquarters, you can try to defend again as long as you have one of your tries left. If your base is destroyed, you do not lose Victory Points or Resources. *The event lasts for 21 hours, so be sure to use your three tries or beat Hammerman by then. The Attack *When Hammerman attacks, he will send 4 waves of 8 Landing Craft of troops. *The difficulty of Hammerman's attack will depend on your Victory Point count. If you have a higher count, his troops will be of a higher level and he will have higher Statue bonuses. If you have a lower count, the attack will be weaker. *The troop types, the number of each troop type, and the order that he deploys his troops will be the same for everyone on the day of the event. *Hammerman will not use Gunboat Weaponry. *For Hammerman to win, he must destroy your Headquarters. *For you to win, you must either defeat all of the troops that Hammerman deploys or keep your Headquarters safe until time runs out. **Defeating troops in one try will not cause them to not come back in another try, so it is all or nothing. *You will get more Prototype Modules the higher your Victory Point count is. Strategy * Since Hammerman cannot use Gunboat Weaponry, you do not have to worry about spacing your buildings. In fact, it is better to have all of your buildings close together so that they can repel Hammerman's troops together. * Energy protection is not an issue either, so using your non-defensive buildings as a "shield" for your defensive buildings is a good idea. Place high-health Economy and Support Buildings up front. * Makes sure each defense is able to utilize its range. Place long-range defenses like Rocket Launchers in the back and short-range defenses like Flamethrowers up front so that all of your defenses can shoot at the troops at once. * Place your Headquarters in the very back so that Hammerman's troops have to go through all of your other buildings before they can attack it. de:Hammerman schlägt zurück Category:Events